


Out of This World

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Scotty, do you believe in aliens?” Stiles asks, rolling onto his side so he’s face to face with his best friend. They’re close, really close, but Stiles doesn’t think to back away.“I don’t know,” Scott says, blinking back at him slowly. Really, really slowly.“‘Cause your ass is...out of this world,” Stiles tells him, laughing and laughing and laughing, to the point where tears are leaking out of his eyes.





	Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popvisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popvisser/gifts).



Stiles is high. Stiles is high and it’s  _ amazing _ . When Scott had called him, voice shaking with excitement, telling him that he had gotten weed from one of the sophomores, he hadn’t been sure how to feel. He was a little excited at the prospect of getting high,  _ of course he was _ , but he had been a little scared. As much trouble as he got in, Stiles didn’t actually  _ like _ breaking the few rules his father had for him, and smoking would be doing that.

Still, he hadn’t been about to let Scott get high on his own—because there were bad ideas and then there were _Bad_ _Ideas_ , and not going over would have been a _Bad_ _Idea_. Stiles hadn’t wanted to think about what Scott could have done if he hadn’t been there. So, he had told his dad he was sleeping at Scott’s over text so that, convinced that his father would be able to hear the guilt in his voice if he called him.

He had picked up chips on the way, certain that they were going to get hungry at some point through the night. He had knocked on the front door with shaking hands, trying to think of someway to talk Scott out of getting high. It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t want to, really, he was just nervous. Not knowing what it would feel like or what would happen scared him. 

But he hadn’t been able to say anything, not with the excitement on Scott’s face. He was rarely able to say no to Scott, which wasn’t something he let himself think about. He had taken the joint the second Scott passed it to him, pulling in too hard and too long and feeling like he was going to cough out his lungs.

It had gotten a little easier after that, and with each inhale of smoke he had felt like he was slipping away, pleasantly falling under a hazy glow of happiness. His body feels disconnected, like his mind is floating far, far above everything else. He has never before felt like this, and he has no idea what to do. He’s not panicking, not anymore, but he’s also not sure he’s even alive. 

“Scotty, do you believe in aliens?” Stiles asks, rolling onto his side so he’s face to face with his best friend. They’re close,  _ really _ close, but Stiles doesn’t think to back away.

“I don’t know,” Scott says, blinking back at him slowly. Really, really slowly.

“‘Cause your ass is...out of this world,” Stiles tells him, laughing and laughing and laughing, to the point where tears are leaking out of his eyes. When he finally calms down, he manages to look at Scott.

He expects Scott to laugh, but he doesn’t. He smiles and his cheeks go pink. Stiles wants to touch them to see if the skin is warm as it looks. He does. Scott’s cheek is warm and smooth under his thumb, and the skin is warm like Stiles thought. He smiles, his laughter long forgotten as he continues to caress Scott’s face.

Stiles sees it when Scott’s eyes focus on his lips, and Stiles darts his tongue out to wet them, taking note that Scott follows the movement. He doesn't do anything when Scott leans in, nor when Scott presses their lips together. Actually, Stiles doesn’t do anything until Scott starts to lean back, and then Stiles pushes himself forward, chasing after Scott’s lips and kissing him back. 

And he kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know man  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
